


cameras and armor and kisses, oh my!

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sometimes, girlfriends like to goof off.





	cameras and armor and kisses, oh my!

“Okay,” Tenten says, trying to stifle a giggle. “On the count of three.”

“Together?” Karui says, and Tenten nods, even if the other can’t see her.

“One… two… three…”

The girls spin around in unison, and then burst into laugher. The helmet Tenten wears clangs over her eyes, shielding her vision for a moment, and she shoves it back up. Karui’s armor hangs around her, like a child in their mother’s clothes, and she looks beyond ridiculous.

They both do. The armor they’re trying on is ancient.

“Oh my god,” Tenten says, grinning. “How much does that weigh?”

“It weighs as much as your teammate’s weights,” Karui groans, but she keeps her smile. “Yours?”

Tenten shrugs. “It’s not too heavy.” She wiggles her hips and the whole armor jiggles, and Karui laughs.

“Making music,” she croons, and she shakes hers as well – but she doesn’t get nearly as nice of a noise, instead an obnoxious creak of metal, and she stops, a flicker of panic passing over her face. “Shit, I don’t want to wreck this.”

Tenten snorts. “Your parents would care?”

Karui nods – gingerly, not wanting to upset her oversized helmet. “Dude, yeah. This is old – my great-grandmother’s.”

“Armor is made to be used!” Still Tenten pulls off her helmet and sets it aside, shaking out her hair with a sigh of relief. “Even if it’s old.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to break it…” Karui isn’t all worry, though, is nowhere near as bad as her teammate Omoi, and a faint blush tinges her cheeks as she glances away. “…Can we get some pictures, first? Before we take it off?”

“Aww, sweetheart.” Tenten smiles and turns to pick up her camera from where it was sitting on the floor. She pulls her gloves off, for better mobility. “Work it!”

Karui fakes holding a sword. She blows a kiss at the camera. She puts her hands on her hips, fakes throwing a shuriken, and then just plain laughs. “I feel dumb now. Your turn?”

Tenten nods, passing over the camera and then leaning in to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. She loves the way that Karui burns darker, shoving Tenten away and sputtering. “Stop, or I won’t be able to take good pics!”

She laughs, wiggling her eyebrows. “I don’t care about that too much. This is more fun.”

Tenten goes in for another kiss and Karui laughs, lightly dancing away and it’s all cat and mouse til Karui nearly trips – Tenten catches her and presses a kiss to her nose.

Karui’s face is flushed dark, but she doesn’t make eye contact. “I think you scratched it,” she says.

“Eh,” Tenten shrugs. “Worth it.” And she goes in for a real one this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for wlw-naruto's naruto femslash week! day 2 - vintage. belated, unfortunately, because i was on vacation during the actual week.
> 
> thanks for reading, and you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts!


End file.
